sotrfandomcom-20200213-history
Ling Hui'er
Description Ling Hui'er is the younger sister of Ling Bi'er. She is noted to be naive and playful, in sharp contrast to her older sister's serious personality. History Ling Hui’er (凌惠兒): disciple of Regal Pill Palace, one of the six great sects of the Myriad Domain. Ling Hui'er is an innocent girl who, in her interactions with Jiang Chen, appears borderline shameless. In order to seek treatment for her father's supposed disease, she attempted to seduce Jiang Chen by taking his hand and firmly pressing it on her ample chest. During the second invasion of the Myriad Domain by the Great Scarlet Mid Region, Ling Hui'er escaped the slaughter and enslavement of the Regal Pill Palace with her father, Ling Su, as they were gathering herbs outside at the time. Later on, in Chapter 704, Ling Hui'er and Ling Su reappear to save Jiang Chen and Huang'er from being captured by Gong Wuji and his men in Tai-ah City. By announcing that someone who looked like Jiang Chen was rampaging elsewhere, they prevented the lockdown of the city, giving the pair a chance to escape the city. After reuniting with Jiang Chen and Huang'er in Chapter 705, the group split into their original pairs and separated once again, this time with a plan to meet up later in Veluriyam Capital. While Jiang Chen soon reached the Veluriyam Capital and gained the support of major powers such as Emperor Peafowl, the Ling duo would only arrive in the Azure Sea District of the capital in chapter 832. In the capital, Ling Su initially began seaching for Jiang Chen but soon felt that he and Ling Hui'er were being watched. Ling Hui'er thus retreated to the inn with her father and kept a low profile to not attract unwanted attention. Unfortunately for them, the cost of the inn in the capital was too high and they were forced to leave. Without the safety of the inn, the duo soon encountered trouble in the form of the Myriad Snake Gang.The gang claimed that Ling Su had borrowed 1 million high-rank saint spirit stones from them which had since increased to 3 million due to accumulation of interest. One of the members attempted to grope Ling Hui'er's chest but was obstructed by Ling Su. In retaliation, Ling Su suffered a severe whip strike to his face that exposed the bone underneath, causing Ling Hui'er to panic. Thankfully, the duo was saved by a red haired man, later revealed to be Meng Redhair, a sky sage realm expert who worked as one of Jiang Chen's informants after being released from slavery by Jiang Chen. With Meng Redhair's information, Jiang Chen, accompanied by Ji San and men of the Coiling Dragon Clan arrived to save them. The crying Ling Hui'er then receives a message by Jiang Chen to testify against the gang truthfully without fear of retaliation, which she does, leading to the lawful arrest of the Myriad Snake Gang by the Coiling Dragon Clan. Witnessing this event spooked Ling Hui'er and eliminated her naivete. Ling Hui'er and Ling Su are then brought to Taiyuan Tower, where they reunite with the other Regal Pill Palace disciples that Jiang Chen had previously saved in Veluriyam Capital. Ling Hui'er listens to Shen Trifire's recount of Jiang Chen's achievements in the capital and is left in awe. She latches on to Jiang Chen's arm and requests to hear more about the Veluriyam Capital from him but is turned down. Ling Hui'er interacted with Huang'er in the next few days and began to address her as elder sister. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Allies Category:Regal Pill Palace